The Lombax King
Cast: *Baby Simba - Baby Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Young Simba – Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Teenage Simba - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Adult Simba - Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) *Young Nala – Zooey the Fox (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Adult Nala - Angela Cross (Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando) *Timon - Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Pumbaa - Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Mufasa – Spyro (Spyro, The Legend of Spyro, Skylanders) *Sarabi – Cynder (The Legend of Spyro, Skylanders) *Scar – Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) *Banzai – James (Pokemon) *Ed – Meowth (Pokémon) *Rafiki – Yoda (Star Wars) *Zazu – Conker the Squirrel (Conker’s bad fur day) *Sarafina – Ember the Dragon(Spyro: A Hero’s Tail) *Wildebeests - Caribou (Brother Bear) *Pridelanders – Boov (Home) *Animals - Muppets and Sesame Street Characters (The Muppets and Sesame Street) *Hyenas – Aliens (Monsters Vs. Aliens) *The Vultures/ Buzzards – Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Gopher – Clank (Ratchet and Clank) Scenes: *The Lombax King - Part 1 – “Circle of Life” *The Lombax King - Part 2 – Spyro and Dr. Nefarious’ conversation *The Lombax King - Part 3 – Everything the light touches *The Lombax King - Part 4 – Tails’ first day *The Lombax King - Part 5 – A: Tails’ pouncing lessons/ B: “Morning Report” *The Lombax King - Part 6 – Dr. Nefarious and Tails’ conversation *The Lombax King - Part 7 – “I just can’t wait to be king” *The Lombax King - Part 8 – In the Elephant Graveyard (Part 1) *The Lombax King - Part 9 – In the Elephant Graveyard (Part 2): Jessie, James and Meowth *The Lombax King - Part 10 – In the Elephant Graveyard (Part 3): Spyro to the rescue *The Lombax King - Part 11 – Kings of the Past *The Lombax King - Part 12 – “Be Prepared” *The Lombax King - Part 13 – The Stampede/ Spyro’s Death/ Tails Runs Away *The Lombax King - Part 14 – Dr. Nefarious takes over Pride Rock *The Lombax King - Part 15 – Meet Mario and Luigi *The Lombax King - Part 16 – Put your past behind you/ “Hakuna Matata” *The Lombax King - Part 17 – Conker and Dr. Nefarious’ conversation *The Lombax King - Part 18 – Relax in the stars/ He’s alive? *The Lombax King - Part 19 – Angela chased Luigi/ The Reunion *The Lombax King - Part 20 – “Can you feel the love tonight?” *The Lombax King - Part 21 – Ratchet and Angela’s argument/ Ratchet meets Yoda/ Ratchet’s Destiny *The Lombax King - Part 22 – Ratchet’s return/ Mario and Luigi’s Distraction *The Lombax King - Part 23 – Ratchet confronts Dr. Nefarious/ Ratchet finds out the truth/ The big battle *The Lombax King - Part 24 – Ratchet VS. Dr. Nefarious/ Dr. Nefarious’ Death/ Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Lombax King - Part 25 – End Credits (Part 1): “Busa Simba” *The Lombax King - Part 26 – End Credits (Part 2): “Can you feel the love tonight?” (Elton John’s version) Gallery: Sonic Boom Tails 2.png|Tails as Young Simba All4One Ratchet.png|Ratchet as Adult Simba Zooey.png|Zooey as Young Nala 1075504-angela.png|Angela (Ratchet and Clank) as Adult Nala Mario super mario.png|Mario as Timon Luigi super mario.png|Luigi as Pumbaa Spyro the Purple Dragon.jpg|Spyro as Mufasa Dawn cynder.jpg|Cynder as Sarabi Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Conker as Zazu Jessie-girls-of-pokemon-32920768-853-480.png|Jessie as Shenzi James (TV Series).jpg|James as Banzai 20150101230304!052Meowth AG anime 3.png|Meowth as Ed Yoda disney infinity.png|Yoda as Rafiki Ember5.png|Ember as Sarafina Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof